Meant to Be
by Crazygurl5and11
Summary: Sequel to My First Kiss Went A Little Like This. Cameron and Katie are dating. :) Collection of one-shots. Please send in any ideas you guys have.
1. Homecoming Dance

**Hey guys! :) I got a lot of recommendations and request to do a one shot collection of Cameron and Katie dating. So here is my first attempt. Please send requests! **

**Enjoy their first dance together! :D**

* * *

**Katie POV**

So after we pulled away from our kiss. He smiled at me and told me he had to get back to the game. I nodded, as he kissed my cheek. I ran right to where my brothers were sitting. I was swept up in a hug.

"Carlos put me down." I said giggling.

"Katie's gotta boyfriend." Kendall sang behind me. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"We hate to admit that your growing up, but we are happy for you Katie." Logan said with the other guys nodding their heads in agreement.

"Now go back out there to watch your boyfriend play some football." James said with a grin on his face. I turned around to start to head back to watch the game.

"Katie, wait. Are you going to the homecoming dance?" Kendall asked me.

"If it's ok with you guys? Cameron will take me home, most likely."

"You have to be back by midnight." James said in a playful stern tone. I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove. "You wanna start?" He asked poking my sides. I giggled and shoved his hands off my sides.

As I walked back to the bleachers, I heard a scream. Then I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek.

"You back-stabbing bitch!" A familiar voice screaming, a voice I never wanted to hear agin.

"Christine?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Aren't you suppost to be in Poland?"

"Not until next week. So I have a week to haunt you for another week because you stole my man."

"I'm sorry Christine, he picked me. Ok, I'm sorry. He doesn't like you anymore." I turned to walk back to the bleachers. When she grabbed my arm and yanked me to the ground.

"Well lets see if he still thinks your beautiful after I'm done with you." She raised her foot to kick me, I put my arms over my face. Nothing happened, I took my arms away from my face to find her dad holding her.

"I'm sorry for her." He said and looked me in the eyes apolitically, before he guided her away. I hopped up and brushed myself off and headed back to the game. I got back to the game and there were a bunch of girls squealing and crowding around me and were saying how lucky I was to date Cameron. I got back when there was only a minute left in the game, although we won 35-14. I ran down on the field and tried to find Cameron. I looked frantically for him when I felt someone give me jumper cables.

"Hi." Someone whispered in my ear. I spun around to find Cameron and smiling with his million dollar smile. My heart was in the process of melting.

"Hey. Congratulations." I told him. Someone yelled "Cameron, do you want a picture of you and your girl." He nodded and then pick me up bridal style. He held me tight against him and kissed me cheek for the photographer.

"Can you get me a copy." Cameron asked the photographer after he was done taking some pictures. The photographer nodded and walked away.

"Do you want to go the homecoming dance or go to my house and do something."

"I don't know, but I don't really care."

"Katie, I'm not gonna make the decision for you."

"Why can't you."

"I want to do what you wanna do, I just wanna spend time with you." I blushed and made a decision.

"Can we go to the dance?"

"Of course. Let me go shower and smell better." He said. He kissed my cheek and ran off to the locker room.

I waited for him and he dressed up and I was in William's football jersey. I felt really underdressed.

"What's wrong."

"I'm underdressed." I mumbled.

"You look beautiful. Ok?" I just nodded and he took my hand and lead me into the gym where the dance was being held. I went to sit down at the table.

"Do you wanna dance?" I shook my head. He knelt down in front of me and made me look at him. "How am I suppost to show off my beautiful girlfriend, if she won't dance with me?" He smiled at me.

"Cameron don't." I said looking down so he didn't see me blush.

"Don't what? Make you blush? You look cute."

"Cameron stop." I whined.

"Ok, ok." He chuckled. "Now let's go dance."

I sighed and stood up, all of a sudden I was picked up from behind and swung in a circle.

"Woah, woah, woah." I said and the stranger put me down.

"So my Katie-Cat has a boyfriend now." William said.

"Yeah, did you know about the whole thing."

"Who do you think helped Cam over here plan it."

"Thank you William."

"I want my jersey back by the way."

"Why."

"I told Bella she could wear my jersey and you could wear Cameron's for the dance."

"Oh ok." I took off William's jersey and slipped Cameron's on and headed out to the dancefloor. Our dance this year was glow in the dark, so we had to wear white. The guys brought me my white flare jeans. Cameron started to dance next to me when he swept me in his arms and spun me around. I started to laugh.

"Cameron, put me down."

"No, your laughing. Which means your having fun." He teased. I couldn't stop laughing, then everything started to spin.

"Cameron, put me down! I'm getting dizzy." He stopped and put me down and we started to dance again. All of a sudden the DJ announced "Ok, you are all dancing pretty hard so lets slow it down a bit. Guys grab a lovely lady and bringing her out to the dancefloor."

Cameron grabbed me and brought me out to the center of the dancefloor. Some other couples followed us out and "All About Us by He Is We and Owl City." started to play. Cameron put his arms around my waist and started to sway back and forth. I put my arms around his neck.

"Aww, it's time for the spotlight dance." The DJ announced and then a spotlight flashed and roamed around the room. It finally stopped when it landed on Cameron and I. Cameron took this opportunity to twirl me around and dip me and kiss me romantically, like in the movies when the prince kisses the princess.

"AWWW!" Everyone moaned as we were kissing. The slow dancing was over and we dance the night away.

Finally it was time to go home.

"You are a amazing dancer." Cameron told me as we got into his car.

"You aren't so bad yourself." I teased back.

"You thought I was a bad dancer?"

"Well, you do have an slight ego."

"Are you sure, you wanna go there?" He playfully growled.

"I have four older hockey playing brothers, I'm not scared of you."

"I would be. I know your biggest weakness." He said. He took one hand off the wheel and started to poke me in the sides and stomach. I started to giggle and get as far away from him as possible.

"Cameron. Stop."

"Say I'm a amazing dancer."

"Your a amazing dancer." He stopped poking me and I shifted back to my original place in my seat.

"When do I get to meet your brothers?"

"Never."

"Why not?"

"They are gonna give you this big lecture they planned for years, then sit between one of us, and threaten you with toy guns."

"Sounds like my older brothers to Alex." He said as we pulled into my new driveway. "Well, your home."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to unpack and do something with my brothers. I'm sorry."

"Well at least you have a phone so I can text you or call you." He smiled at me.

"I should get to bed, early morning tomorrow."

"Good night Katie. Sweet Dreams." He said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and got out of the car. I walked to the front door and turned to wave goodbye. He blew me a kiss. He drove out of the driveway. I opened to door and just smiled. My life was perfect.

* * *

**How was it? Was it bad or good? Please let me know in a review.**

**Next chapter will be them texting each other all day.**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	2. Texting

**Here is chapter 2! Sorry it's so late, really long volleyball bus rides for the past 2 weeks. Hope this makes up for it. :)**

* * *

**Katie POV**

So today I couldn't hang out with Cameron, I had to go to the studio with my brothers. So I decided to text Cameron all day long. Although I think he beat me to it, because my phone just vibrated.

**Good morning Beautiful :)**

**Mornin'**

**Did you get enough sleep last night?**

**Yes**

**Good, what are you doing with your brothers**

**They dragged me along, so I wouldn't be alone all day long.**

**I know that feeling, although my family is coming up and I would love it if you met them**

**I'll ask my brothers first.**

**Ok, sounds like a plan :)**

**What are you doing**

**I'm just laying around watching TV.**

**I wish I was with you :/**

**Me 2. Maybe later tonight ?**

**Idk I have homework to.**

**Oh yeah, me to.**

"Katie, come here." Kendall yelled.

**Hey g2g, I'll text you later.**

**K bye. :)**

The next thing I knew I was swept off my feet. James was holding me bridal style and started to walk into the recording booth, he sat me down next to Gustavo.

"Ok, Katie since you just got a boyfriend we have a song we would like to sing you." Carlos said beaming. I really don't want to know where this is going.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

I smiled and ran into my brothers waiting arms.

"You guys are gonna eventually have to face the fact, I'm growing up." I told them.

"We know, but we don't want to admit it." Logan said kissing my cheek.

"You dogs are done for the day." Gustavo said letting the guys go home.

"Cool, can you guys drop me off at Cameron's house."

"Nope, you are spending the day with our amazingly handsome older brothers, whether you like it or not." Kendall sang. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Now that you have a boyfriend, you can't just ignore your older brothers." Carlos said with a sad face.

"Didn't I ignore you guys before, I started to date Cameron." I teased them. They all got a look on there face, and I ran to the car. They ran after me, although I was faster and I jumped in the car. You see, Gustavo hired the boys a personal driver. I used it every once and a while.

"Aah, Miss Katie."

"Not a lot of time, just drive. Forget the boys." He chuckled and nodded and drove out of the parking space. Just as we left I saw the boys run out of the studio doors. They pointed at me and mouthed

"We'll get you. Just wait until you get home."

I did decided to go home. I had a lot of homework this weekend. When I just started high school, the guys told me if I ever did get a boyfriend, homework and family came first. I grabbed my bag and sat down on my window seat and started my homework. I then heard the front door close, meaning the guys were home. I jumped off my window seat and locked my door. I really didn't want them to come in a tickle me til I couldn't breath. My phone vibrated.

**Hey :)**

**Hi**

**Wuts up?**

**Hiding from my brothers**

**Y?  
**

**I teased them and know they are gonna tickle me.**

**Sounds like you deserve it :P**

**Cameron :(**

**Sorry I wish I could help you but I can't**

**I know, we need to find a way for you to sneak in my room**

I heard my doorknob wiggle back and forth. "Katie! Open the door, you need to by punished." James playfully scolded me.

"No way! I don't want to be tickled!" I yelled back at them

**You have a balcony right **

**No but we do have a outside staircase that could work**

**Deal, we will have to try it out**

**K :) **

**R your brothers still trying to tickle you**

**They are probably gonna unlock my door any minute**

I spoke a little to soon, I heard the door open and I ran to hide under my bed.

"Katie, come out, come out where ever you are." Logan sang.

I saw their feet walk all around my room, when James's head popped under my bed and I screamed.

"I found her!" James exclaimed. He said as he pulled me out from under my bed. I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go. He had a good grip on me though and he managed to drop me on my bed, with the other boys surrounding me.

"I'm sorry, please don't tickle me." I begged.

"Sorry baby sister. You need to be punished." They all started to tickle me. James tickled from my waist to my underarms, Carlos had my stomach, Kendall had my knees and Logan had my feet. I kicked, laughed, and squirmed violently.

"Pl-Ple-Please. St-Sto-Stop." They decided that I had enough and stopped with the horrible torture.

Carlos helped me up, "Come on Katie, let's go get some supper."

I agreed and my phone vibrated.

**R u still there?**

**Sorry my brothers caught me and tickled me.**

**Wish I could've been there. **

**:P**

**Sorry :)**

**Ehh, I'm used to it by now. Although I still hate it**

**It makes it more fun :) So are you going to meet my family tomorrow?**

"Can I go over to Cameron's tomorrow?" I yelled throughout the house.

"Sure, be home by curfew." Logan yelled back in response.

**Yup**

**So I'll pick you up 10**

**Sounds like a plan :)**

**Good night, sweet dreams :)**

**you to 3**

**3 :)**

* * *

**Was it any good? Please let me know in a review :)**

**Also, you guys have anything you would like me to write about, don't be afraid to ask :)**

**Their New Manison:**

www dot luxuryrealestate dot com slash residential/1725292-4729-j-m-turk-road-4729-j-m-turk-road-flowery-branch-georgia-united-states

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	3. Meeting His Family

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Katie POV**

Today was the day I was going to meet Cameron's family. Not just part of his family. His whole family both brothers, both sisters, and all the little ones. I'm so nervous. What if I don't meet there expectations? What if I'm not pretty enough for Cameron? What if I'm not as skinny as the rest of his family? What if I don't get along with his siblings? All sorts of question were running through at once.

I was currently sitting in front of my vanity, getting ready.

"Relax, Katie." I heard Kendall's voice say. I practically jump out of my skin.

"Knock much?"

"Shut up! Anyway you'll be fine. They will love you, just like we do."

"Ok." I sigh hoping he's right.

"Katie. Cameron's here!" Carlos yells throughout the entire house. I stand up and breath calmly and then grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs with Kendall behind me.

I was just about to walk out the door, when the boys stop me.

"Katie, be careful ok?" Logan told me.

"Also, call if anything happens." They were a little nervous about me going back to Cameron's house, because of what happened last time.

"I'll be fine guys." I say walking past them, when I felt a strong grip on my forearm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kendall asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Really, Katie?" Logan said playfully sternly.

"I don't want to keep Cameron waiting." I teased them.

"Well then." James started to walk closer to me. I jumped back and squealed.

"Ok, ok." I ran and gave each of them a hug and kissed their cheek. After they were satisfied, I ran out of the door. I ran and jumped into Cameron's car. I turned to tell him good morning, when I felt his lips on mine.

"Good morning, beautiful." He told me sweetly. I blushed and turned away so he couldn't see me. He grabbed my chin. "You look cute when you blush."

"Cameron." I whined as I covered my face with my hands.

"Come on, let me see your beautiful face." He begged. I shook my head. "Ok, you asked for it then." He warned. He started to poke my stomach. I squirmed around in the seat, but didn't take me hands off my face. His fingers then started to wiggle against my skin, causing me to laugh.

"Cameron, stop." I begged through laughter with my hands covering my face.

"Nope, you know what you have to do to make me stop." He said still tickling my stomach. I finally grabbed his wrists and pulled them off my stomach.

"Stop." I said sweetly and looked in his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled in returned and stopped. He started his car and drove out of my driveway.

"When do I get to meet your brothers."

"I don't know. They are busy most of the time."

"Well, then I should meet them at Christmas."

"Maybe." All of a sudden LA Boyz by Victoria Justice and Araina Grande came on. I started to sing it to Cameron, he just smiled his million dollar smile.

"I love the playful goofy side of yours." He told me. "I wish you were like this at school."

"I might be now, because Christine won't be there anymore."

"Are you actually going to sit with me now?" He teased me.

"Hey! Christine threatened me, so I didn't sit with you." I said playfully back at him. We just teased each other the rest of the way to his house.

"Well here we are." Cameron said as he pulled into his driveway. All of a sudden all of the questions came back, and I got really nervous. I guess he saw me tense up, when he opened my car door.

"Hey, they will love you ok?" He said as he picked me up out of the car.

"UNCLE CAMERON!" I heard a little girl yell. I blinked and Cameron was holding a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Then she saw me and tilted her head to the right. She whispered something in Cameron's ear.

"That's my girlfriend, Katie." He told her. She whispered to something in his ear again.

"I think she's really pretty to." He said with a playful smile.

"Jasmine! Come inside." Someone from inside the house yelled so she jumped out of Cameron's arms and ran into the house

"She's a little shy." He apologized.

"It's fine."

"Hop on my back." He insisted.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please." He begged and turned his back to me, so I could jump on. He started to run into the house.

"Camerz!" One of his older brothers yelled running into the entrance way. Wow! Cameron's family must've been first in line for good looks. He had brown hair like Cameron's and green eyes, unlike Cameron. Cameron set me down. He was then engulfed into a huge bear hug, by this guy.

"Colton. Can't. Breath." Cameron managed to get out.

"Oh. Sorry Lil Bro." He said as he set Cameron down. "Now who is this little beauty?" Colton said as he took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"This is Katie. My girlfriend." Cameron said pulling me into him.

"Very nice to meet you Katie. I'm Colton." He smiled and held his hand out for me to shake. I took my hand to shake his. "Come in to the kitchen to meet the rest of us." He said smiling. Cameron took my hand in his intertwining together and we walked into the kitchen.

"Katie! Sweetheart, it's so good to see you again." Michelle screamed and ran to give me a hug. "Alex, Alli, this is Cameron's girlfriend Katie."

"Mooommm." Cameron whined. "I wanted to introduce her, she's mine." He said pulling me into him again and kissed my hair. Then little Jasmine ran into Alli's arms.

"Hey girlie!"

"Can I help you cook, auntie Alli?"

"Sure sweetie." She smiled and gave the little girl a simple job to do.

"Can I help?" I ask Michelle.

"No. Honey, why don't you and Cameron spend sometime together in his room."

"Ok." I said quietly, feeling bad that I couldn't help.

"Oh, sweetheart. We don't have our special guests, help make meals."

"Yeah, she never let my girlfriends help either." Colton said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a handful of food.

"Colton!" Michelle said slapping his hand. Colton dropped the food and yanked his hand back.

"Sorry mom."

Cameron whispered in my ear. "Can we go to my room? Or do you want to stay here?" I pointed upstairs. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. He dropped me gently on the bed. He jumped next to me, making me bounce up a little on his bed. He looked me in the eyes, he put his hands on the sides of my face and slowly pulled my face closer to his. When our lips met sparks flew throughout my body.

"Ewww." We heard a little boy say. We quickly pull away. Cameron looks to see who's in the doorway. It's his little nephew.

"Matty, your mommy and daddy kiss to."

"It's still gross."

"Your gonna be a little heartbreak when your older."

"Girls are gross!" He said scrunching his face up.

"All of them, except mine." He said holding my hand. Matty ran away thinking we were gonna kiss again.

"Well, remember what happened last time you were in my room?" Cameron asked me with a sly smile. I remember and took off running out of his bedroom, with him right on my tail.

"Katie, I will eventually catch you."

"No, you won't." I said running faster. When all of a sudden Colton stepped in front of me. I stopped and tried to run past him.

"Looking for something, little brother?" Colton yelled.

"No, please don't. If he catches me..." I started to say.

"What happens if he catches you?" He asked me.

"He's gonna tickle me. I don't want to be tickled."

"All the more reason to do it." Colton said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"No!" I said pounding on his back. He carried me back into Cameron's room. Cameron was waiting for him.

"Just drop her on my bed." Cameron told him. Colton did as he said and dropped me back on Cameron's bed. Cameron grabbed me, so I couldn't run away again.

"So your plan is to tickle her?" Colton asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun." Cameron said. I was trying to get out of his grip, although Cameron had a pretty good grip on me. "If you poke her sides, she giggle really cute. Watch." Cameron started to poke my sides. I, of course, started to giggle and squirm trying to get away. "Hey, do me a favor and hold her arms up for me?"

"Sure." Colton climbed on Cameron's bed and held my arms. Cameron started to tickle me from my underarms to my waist. I shrieked and twisted to try and get away from him.

"C-Ca-Cam. S-St-Sto-Stop." I begged him.

"Say 'Cameron is the hottest sexist boyfriend in the world.' then I will."

"Cam-AHHHH!" I laughed as he went to tickle my weakest point. My stomach. Colton just sat there laughing at me.

"S-St-Sto-Stop!" I begged.

"You need to say the magic words." He told me.

"If you stop I will say them." Cameron stopped tickling me. " Cameron is the hottest sexist boyfriend in the world." Colton let my arms go.

"I hate you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you want me to tickle you again. Only this time Colton will help me." He threatened me, playfully.

"I'm just kidding." I say innocently.

"Dinner!" Michelle yells throughout the house. Colton dashes out of Cameron's room and downstairs to the dining room. Cameron just chuckles and we head down to the dining room.

Michelle prepared a feast, but yet there were 13 of us. It looked delicious. We all sat down and blessed the meal.

"Katie?" Little Jasmine asked me.

"Yes, sweetie." I asked. She was just to cute.

"Are you going to take Uncle Cameron away from me?"

"No, of course not." I say with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok, do you and Cameron want to play Barbie's with me after lunch."

"Sure!" I say with a smile.

After lunch was over. Jasmine grabbed my hand and ran up to the playroom. She had it set up already.

"Ok, Katie and I will be the Barbie that look like us. Uncle Cameron, you can be Ken." She told us. We each grabbed the right doll.

"Ken, what a surprise." My doll told Ken.

"Well, I had to see my two favorite girls."

"Will you play with me?" Jasmine's doll said.

"I have a better idea." Cameron said and grabbed little Jasmine. "You can play with my friend."

"Who?" She asked.

"The tickle monster." He said. He started to tickle Jasmine and she broke into giggles.

"Cameron. Katie. Come downstairs please." Michelle yelled. Cameron stopped tickling Jasmine and we left to see what Michelle wanted.

"Yes, mom?"

"You and Katie, need go away."

"Why?"

"You two need a little alone time." She said with a smile.

"Ok, come on Katie." Cameron said as he dragged me out of the house.

"Is it ok if I go home?"

"Why, you didn't like my family?"

"No, I'm just really worn out."

"Ok, as long as you promise me something?" He asked.

"What?"

"I get a kiss now and before you leave."

"Ok." I lean in to kiss him. When we pull away.

"We make a date for me to meet your brothers."

"Fine. You deserve to meet them. They want to meet you to."

"Why didn't you tell me they were your brothers."

"Then it would've gotten around the school. You saw how it was when the world found out."

"Ok, I get it."

We sang along to the radio on the way to my house. When we pulled up to my driveway, I gave him his kiss and walked into my house.

"How was it." Kendall asked me.

"It was a lot of fun."

"When do we get to meet him?" Carlos asked.

"When is the next time you guys aren't busy?"

"I don't think we have anything next Saturday night." Logan said, with the boys nodding their heads in agreement.

Great my boyfriend was going to finally meet Cameron next Saturday night.

* * *

**Well how do you think it's going to go?**

**Cameron's house. **

**3010 Cypress Pond Pass Duluth, Georgia 30097 - type that in google and click on the luxury real estate link. **

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	4. Meeting My Brothers

**Hey guys :) Sorry this is a late update to. Well volleyball is done and I have more time to write know :D **

**Anyway I'm disappointed that next saturday is the end of the season of Big Time Rush.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

The school week went by way to fast! That means it's Friday and Cameron is going to meet my brothers. I'm freaking out, because the boys are going to be horrible. They are sit him down and lecture him for who knows how long.

My brothers picked me up from school, so we could clean the house and have it prepared for Cameron to come over. I was in the middle of picking up my room, when my phone started blasting "Live While We're Young" by One Direction.

"Katie. Really!" One of the guys yelled from downstairs.

"I'm sorry if they have a new catchy single, and you don't." I yelled back, before I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Are you ready for me?"

"I'm cleaning my room and I don't know how far the guys are coming along."

"Well, talk to me while you clean."

"Is your house, pretty empty now?"

"Yeah, it's so boring."

"Doesn't Colton go to college in LA?"

"Yeah, he shares a house with some of his friends."

"Oh, anyway my room is done now. Hold on I will see if the guys are done."

"Ok." He waited quietly while I ran downstairs to see how the guys were doing. I quietly and carefully stepped off the staircase and looked around to find them.

"Are you guys done cleaning?" I yelled since I didn't see them. I suddenly found a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I screamed bloody murder, then a hand flashed over my mouth.

"Katie. Relax, it's just me." Logan whispered in my ear. I relaxed, turned around and slapped his shoulder.

"Jerk." I told him. "Anyway, is the house ready for Cameron to come over?"

"Go and check the kitchen." He said smiling at me. I shrugged and ran into the kitchen. I found a banner that said "Congratulations Katie and Cameron!"

"Take this down!" I yelled as Kendall, Carlos and James came out laughing. "This isn't funny. Please take this down!" I pleaded.

They stopped suddenly and ran over to me.

"Are you ok, Katie?" James asked me as he felt me forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Well your face..." James started to say.

"WAZZAAAAA!" We heard Carlos yell, and then we saw him run into the kitchen. He jumped, in the process grabbing the banner in mid air and bringing it down with him.

"Are you nervous?" Kendall asked me.

"You have no idea." I replied. That reminded me I still Cameron on my phone. "Hey, sorry."

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I heard you scream bloody murder."

"Oh, Logan snuck up on me and scared me."

"Oh, just happy your ok."

"Well, we are ready for you."

"Ok. See ya in a few." He said before he hung up. Not even a second later, I heard the doorbell. I dashed to the door, but found Logan standing in the doorway.

"Is Katie here?"

"Yes, follow me." Logan said putting a arm around him and guiding him to living room. I started to mentally freak out. What were the guys going to do him? Although if I go ask, I would be punished after Cameron left. So I quietly peaked into the living room and saw my 4 brothers sitting on the couch with Cameron in front of them sitting in a chair. They each had 4 Nerf guns ready to pumble Cameron if he said the wrong answer. I tried my best to figure out what they were asking him.

Cameron POV

After Katie's brother lead me to show me where Katie was. I was guided into the living room, where her 3 other brothers were waiting for me. They were each holding a nerf gun, I mentally laughed. This is the exact same thing my older brothers did when Alex got her first boyfriend.

"Hello Cameron." Carlos greeted me. Logan sat me down in the chair in front of the couch, where the boys were sitting.

"Hello." I replied back.

"Now tell us. What do you plan doing with Katie as your girlfriend." Kendall asked me. Logan sat down and grabbed his nerf gun.

"My goal is to treat her with respect, and show her a good time."

"Accepted. Now what do you think of Katie." James said.

"Well, she is honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever meet. She is beautiful, smart and funny. She is so much fun to be around, she just always is so happy and brings out the best mood in me." I told them the honest truth. They then set their nerf guns down and walked over to me. They towered over me.

"We approve of you dating our baby sister, but if you break her heart. We have hockey sticks and we aren't afraid to use them." Logan threatened me. I smiled letting them know I won't break her heart.

"Ok guys. You've had your overprotective and intimidating side. Now let me and my boyfriend hang out together." Katie said stand in the archway of their living room.

"Fine." They whined and Katie grabbed my hand and led me up to her bedroom. Like at my house she had to keep the door open.

**Katie POV**

I was still really nervous about Cameron coming over and now I had a reason to. My brothers were such dorks. When we got to my room, I sat on my bed. Cameron looked around a little bit.

"You have a really nice room."

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well...I don't know."

"I guess we could do this." He said poking my sides. I started to giggle and back away from him. Eventually I fell off the bed and made a huge thud. We sat there just laughing and Cameron helped me up on to my bed.

"What's going on up there?" James yelled.

"Cameron's just tickling me. Relax."

"Dinner's ready." Kendall yelled. We locked hands and walked downstairs together. When we entered the dining room, the guys coughed a little bit. Cameron let go of my hand, however he did lead me over to the table. He did pull out my chair for me. We blessed the meal and then dug in.

"This is delicious." Cameron stated.

"Thank you." Carlos said.

"So Cameron, what do you do besides play football." Logan asked him.

"I normally play hockey in the winter, not as a school sport. Just as a weekend past time."

"We played hockey back in Minnesota. Maybe you could play with us sometime."

"That would be fun." He said with confidence.

"What else?"

"What most teenage boys do, hang out with their guys, play video games, goof around. Although my friends and I normally exercise together in the morning. We will go for a run, most of the time."

"Well, maybe I could run with you." I said.

"Why?" All the boys asked.

"I need to lose a little weight." I said blankly.

"Katie, no you don't. We've talked about this." James said.

"I don't care what the doctors say. I don't deserve Cameron. I'm not pretty enough, not skinny enough, and everything else that boys look for in a guy. I'm the opposite." I said. I dropped my silverware and ran out of the house, with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

**Cameron POV **

I couldn't believe Katie thought like that. We all stayed in our seats for a while to let her cool off.

"What did she mean by what the doctors say?" I asked. I was concerned she was anorexic or something, because she was a little to skinny.

"She has a unique case of hyperthyroidism." Logan told me. I have him confused look, telling him I didn't know what that meant. "It is a disease that causes your metabolism to work faster than most people. Her case is unique, because she has a smaller stomach than most people and her metabolism works about 3 times faster than it should."

"Making it a lot harder for her to gain weight." Carlos said sadly.

I decided to get up and go find her. I ran out of the house to find her sitting on the dock in front of their lake. I ran up to her and took her in my arms. She turned away.

"Hey, Katie." I said putting my hand under her chin, making her look at me. "Listen to me ok." She simply nodded. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met." She shook her head. I pulled her into me giving her a hug. "Yes, you are. You are kind, funny, and smart. When you cleaned out our closet and gave it to the lesser fortunate girls in our school, that was the nicest thing you could do for them. They walked with a little more pride and confidence at school, because of you. You are beautiful inside and out. You look amazing everyday, but you don't go all out. Your morals are also incredible. Katie, you are the best, most beautiful person I've ever meet. End of story." She turned her head into my chest and started to cry even harder. I just wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back while whispering to her. A few minutes later she finally stopped crying and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." She told me.

"Katie, it's ok. It's built up inside you for a while know. It's good that you finally let it all out." I told her. I jumped up and held my hand out for her to take. "Off to the castle my princess." I told her. She giggled and took my hand.

**Katie POV**

I was so embarrassed to cry in front of Cameron, but it did feel good to finally let it all out. I took his hand thinking, we were just going to walk up to the house together. I was wrong. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Cameron, put me down." I told him.

"No, you need to smile more." He told me. He started to spin in circle. I started to laugh, through everything spinning. I could see my brothers smiling from the porch of the house. I started to get sick from watching everything spin for so long.

"Cameron, stop. I'm going to be sick." He did stop and put me down.

"Seriously Katie. You need to smile more."

"I will try." I told him. My brothers started to walk toward us.

"We know a way to make her smile pretty easily." Kendall said. "Right boys."

"Yup." They said in unison. I knew exactly what they were talking about, this time I ran to get away from them.

"This is only going to make it worse!" James yelled at me.

"Not if you can't catch me." I said running, but looking back at him. Although when I turned around I saw Carlos, he swept me up no problem. I kicked and screamed for him to put me down. Carlos carried me to the patio furniture and sat me down in one of the chairs. He walked behind me hugging my shoulders so I couldn't run away again. The boys and Cameron followed us up to the patio.

"Now Cameron. We know you already know Katie is extremely ticklish." Logan said.

"But if you want the best reaction out of her you have to do this..." James said. He walked toward me, causing me to squirm and try harder to get out of Carlos's grip. He put his face into the crook of my neck and gave me a raspberry. I squealed and laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh so like this." Cameron gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then gave me a raspberry.

"No. Cameron." I squealed.

"Alright. I think that's enough." Carlos said. "For now." He added as he let me go.

"Well, I think I should be heading home." Cameron said.

"Thanks for coming and we should arrange to play hockey together sometime." Kendall said shaking Cameron's hand.

"I'd like that." He said. He took my hand and walked me to the front door. "Good night, Katie." He said before kissing me. He pulled away a few moments later.

"Good night Cameron." I said smiling. He smiled back before he walked out the front door. I watched until he drove away.

"You picked a good guy, Katie." James said.

"I know. Well I'm going to bed." I said giving them each a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Good night."

"Good night Katie. We love you." They replied.

"Love you guys to." I said smiling. Tonight went better than I thought.

* * *

**Did you like it...did you hate it. Let me know in a review.**

**Also I need a idea for the next chapter. **

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	5. Sweet 16

**Ok, guys this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

**Katie POV**

As I woke up this morning, I sat up slowly in my bed and looked at the beautiful day. I hope it was going to be a good day. You see, today was my 16th birthday. Normally, I spend it with the guys. Although I have a boyfriend this time around. I didn't want to go all girly, and spend the entire day wondering what he had planned. He did tell me all week, that I would love it.

"Happy Birthday!" The boys said running into my room.

"Thanks guys."

"What is Cameron going to do with you today?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"I don't know. It's ok with you guys if I spend the day with him, right?"

"Of course it is Katie. Why wouldn't we be ok with it?" Kendall asked.

"Well, ever since Mom and Dad gave been gone. It's always been us for my birthday." I said as I looked down. Tears starting to form in my eyes. Probably one of the worst my parents dying is that they both died on my birthday.

"Katie..." James started, he climbed on my bed and pulled my into him. "We know. Cameron in a great guy. So we are perfectly happy with you spending the day with him." I just started to cry a little bit into his chest. Someone started to rub my back, I turned to look who it was. It was Logan.

"Katie, Mom and Dad's were hard on all of us. Although, it was the hardest on you because of the day's it happened. Mom and Dad each had something to give you on your 16th birthday, so do you want to come with me and I'll show you." I nodded and grabbed Logan's hand. He and the rest of the guys brought me down into the living room. Logan sat me down on the couch. He went over the the dvd player and pressed play and my dad's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Baby Girl. I know if your seeing this, it means two things. One I'm gone and your sixteen. I can't even imagine you at sixteen, your my little baby. Well, I know your mom and brothers will take good care of you, if I'm not back home with you." I started to cry, I missed my dad so much. "Your mother and I decided if neither of us, make it to your 16th birthday we would make you a video and plan your birthday present. Your mother and I kept a special account for these presents and your brothers were given specific instructions. Know baby girl, I know this will be hard on you not having me there. If I don't make it home, I want you to know I will always be in your heart and love you. I love you so much baby girl." He said as he signed off.

"No Daddy don't go!" I cried. Kendall pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes I looked up at him with my red eyes. "Now what specific instructions did he give you."

"Someone getting greedy already." He said as he poked my nose. I just smiled at him. "Now the princess, must ride her chariot to receive her first part of her present." He turned around so I could climb on his back. I did as he said, he first brought me up to my room to get dressed, I saw that James laid out my outfit for the day. I quickly changed and followed Kendall outside to the front of the garage.

"Are you ready baby sister?" He asked me. I nodded. He pressed the garage door opener. I felt my jaw drop. An Audi R8 GT Spyder in white with navy blue flames was sitting right in front of me.

"How...did...Dad." I started to speechless.

"Like the video said he and mom had a account for all of this." James and the other guys said coming out of the garage. Carlos was holding a box.

"Dad also wanted to give you this." Carlos said as he slowly opened the box to reveal a necklace. The necklace said "Daddy's Little Girl." Daddy's and Girl were in gold, while little was in silver. Carlos carefully took it out of the box and put it on me.

"He had it specially made for you. All we had to do is go pick it up." Logan said smiling.

"Do I get to see mom's part now?"

"We want you go spend the day with Cameron, Then we will show you mom's part." James told me. All of a sudden Cameron pulled into the driveway.

"Well that's your cue. Bye baby sister." Kendall said. They all kissed my cheek and James gave me a bag for the day. I ran to Cameron's car.

"Happy Birthday." He said giving me a kiss.

"Thank you." I said. "What are we doing today."

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Aww, how long am I going to have to wait?"

"Well, your brothers told me I can have you as long as I want for the day. So probably all day long."

"I'm not a very patient person, Cameron."

"Well, you see your birthday is divided into about five parts, so you will get a present every so often."

"Well let's get going." I said practically bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Ok, ok." He said as he drove out of my driveway.

"Where are we going first."

"You really don't have any patience do you." He teased me.

"I warned you."

"Well wait about 5 minutes and we will get to your first part of your birthday."

"Fine." I turned up the radio, "Never Underestimate a Girl" by Vanessa Hudgens was playing. "Never underestimate a girl, gets anything she wants." I started to sing. Cameron was laughing a little. "What?"

"This songs just sounds like you."

"Is that a complement or insult?"

"It's a complement, otherwise I would be dating you, would I?"

"Point taken."

"Well, here we are. Put this on." He told me handing me a blindfold.

"Why?" I whined.

"I said." He said poking my stomach.

"Fine." I put the blindfold on and he got out of the car. He opened my door and took my hand, he started to lead me somewhere. I smelled hay. "Am I at a petting zoo?"

"Nope."

"Where am I?"

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Someone said, it sounded like a young lady.

"I have a reservation for Anderson."

"Yes, of course. Follow me please."

Cameron started to walk again.

"Which one would you like?" The lady asked Cameron.

"That one." He said, I'm assuming he pointed to something.

"Which one would she like to ride?"

Cameron then took off my blindfold. I was standing in a stable full of horses. "We're going horseback riding?"

"Yup, I know you've always wanted to, so I made some arrangements."

"Thank you. Could I ride the golden one?"

"Of course." The lady said. We got saddled up and then a younger man came out on a horse.

"Hello. My name is Justin and I will be your riding guide today. Are you still going to your destination Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes. Is everything set up?"

"Just as you've asked." he said smiling. We started to ride and it was beautiful, all the trees and flowers on this trail. We've been riding for about a half hour, when I saw a huge sign. It was the Hollywood Sign. I looked back at Cameron and he just gave me his million dollar smile. I turned back to looking forward and kicked my horse. He started to trot a little faster and I got up to the Hollywood Sign, to find a table with a lunch waiting for two people to eat. I jumped off the horse and started to walked toward the table, all of a sudden two strong arms picked me up and spun me around.

"This is your birthday lunch, cooked by the finest chef in LA."

"Chef Pietro?" I asked. He catered some of the premieres I've been to and his food is delicious."

"It's me." He said trying to stand taller, to make himself look important.

"Oh, well chef Anderson. What are we having?"

"Spaghetti Tacos." He exclaimed. I giggled as he led me to the table and pushed my chair in. Justin left knowing that we could get back on our own. I took a small amount of spaghetti and put in a hard shell taco. I took a bit and it broke. I was a little embarrassed but I look over at Cameron's and his taco broke to. After we finished our lunch Cameron took out his phone and took a picture of me and him. He posted it on Instagram and the caption said "With the beautiful birthday girl." We headed back on the horses and we decided to race. Cameron didn't know that I rode a little bit back home. We got back to the stable and I won.

"Thank you." I told Justin and the young lady you saddled us up.

"You to are such a cute couple." She told us.

"I know." Cameron said as he kissed my cheek. He took my hand and led me to his car and we drove to Universal Studios. I squealed I love it here. Cameron paid for our tickets and he held my hand so no other guys could take me away from him. He told that me the first time we went to a park. I thought it was sweet and annoying at the same time.

"Well, what do you want to ride first."

"I don't know, what do you want to ride."

"It's your birthday."

"Today isn't all about me..." I started and thought about my parents and tears started to form in my eyes. "I want you to make a decision."

"Are you ok, sweetheart." He looked at me concerning.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later. What ride do you want to go on."

"I don't know. I've never been here before."

"Well then, let's go." I said dragging him around the park. We rode the Jurassic Park, Revenge of the Mummy, The Simpsons Ride, King Kong, and Waterworld. It took us about 3 hours.

"I'm exhausted." I said and I ended squealing as Cameron picked me up and held me bridal style.

"Now you can't be exhausted because we have one more thing to do."

"Well let's get going, before I fall asleep."

"Well I can prevent that."He said setting me on my feet and squeezing my sides.

"Nohohoho." I said laughing. He stopped and turned me around to face him.

"See I can prevent you from falling asleep."

"Ok, let's go then." I said. He picked me up again and walked to his car. He drove to a spot that was in the middle of some kind of national park.

"Grab your bag, James gave you." he said.

He started to lead me down a path and it started to go up hill. I started to hear the sound of rushing water, so I thought we were going to cross a bridge. I was very wrong, at the top of the hill there was a empty beach and a beautiful waterfall. The best part was there was a picnic set up for two near the waterfall.

"Is this for us?" I asked Cameron.

"Of course, it is."

"Cameron, you really didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Your my first official girlfriend, I wanted to make it memorable." He said looking down, blushing.

"Am I making you blush." I teased him.

"Watch it Knight." I looked up with a playful face.

"What could you possibly do."

"I could tickle you, or I could do this." He said picking me up bridal style. He started to run to the waterfall.

"No, Cameron. I'm sorry." He chuckled and brought me to the picnic blanket and sat me down.

"Now what did the famous chef, make for me."

"I made PB&J and brownies. I also brought some grapes. Drinks are raspberry lemonade."

"Thank you." I said. I looked in the picnic basket, and I found another jewelry box. I looked at him and he took out the box.

"Here is your birthday present, beautiful." He said opening the box to reveal a bracelet with a heart on it. It had a engraved message it said "I don't think your beautiful, I think your beyond it..."

"Cameron..." I said with tears in my eyes. It was beautiful. He put it on me and when he did he saw my necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace."

"Today."

"But your dad..."

"I should probably tell you this now."

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?"

"Of course not." I said kissing him. "You see, I hate my birthday. It's supposed to be a day you spend with your family and people who love you. I don't have that privilege anymore." I said choking on the last part. Cameron took me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Katie, I know you don't have your parents anymore. They are always with you and in your heart."

"Cameron, you don't understand...my parents might have died on different years, but not different days."

"What do you mean."

"My dad was shot on my birthday when I was 8. My mom had to run to the store to pick something up for my birthday and she died in a car crash. They both died on my birthday, so my birthday is also the anniversary of their death. So today when I woke up, I wake up the same way I do every year. I cry in the morning and at night before I go to bed. Anyway my brothers told me they had a surprise for me, I followed them downstairs and they showed me a dvd, my dad was in his army uniform and told me if he and my mom were both dead by my sixteenth birthday. They would make me a video and saved money for it in a special bank account. My dad had this necklace specially made for me, when I was 6. Tonight when you drop me off, I get my mom's part of my birthday."

"I'm so sorry Katie, I had no idea."

"Nobody does except for my brothers."

"What about other family."

"I never met my grandparents and my parents were only children."

"Well, do you want me to stay tonight."

"Sure, we should probably get going." Cameron nodded in agreement and we packed everything up and headed to my house.

We finally pulled into the driveway and I ran into the house. I found all the boys in the kitchen.

"How was your day with Cameron?" Logan asked me.

"Let me see the bracelet." Carlos said, jumping up and down like a teenage girl.

"Wait, you guys knew about the whole thing."

"You seriously think, he wouldn't need approval first." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes and showed them the bracelet.

"Wow, good job Cameron." James said.

"Thanks." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, Katie are you ready?" Kendall asked me. I nodded and followed the guys into the living room. Carlos pressed the play button.

"Hi Princess. This means your finally sixteen. I hope your brothers are taking good care of you. If you get frustrated with them, remember they don't have a lot of experience and they are trying there hardest and juggling there job. I know you already saw your dad's video. There isn't much else to say accept, We will always love you. When you are sixteen, you always have a party. Although knowing how famous your brothers probably are right now you are juggling premieres. So I thought to buy you these things. Now your brothers will disagree with me on one of the them. I told them it's a dress a princess would wear so...since you are a princess you deserve to wear it to. I will have your brothers go and get them and I will tell the other part of your surprise." James and Carlos ran out of the room to bring back a big box. I opened it to find a strapless yellow dress, it was truly made for a princess. "Now, sweetheart I know you don't like wearing dresses, but my little princess deserved one. The second part is I created a company of prom dresses, that's in your name. So if you ever need a dress call them and they have a private stock just for you. I love you sweetheart, and I will always be smiling and watching over you." The video then stopped.

"I love you to mommy." I said.

"Now mom was right about us not approving of the dress. She is right though you are a princess and you deserve to wear it." Logan said.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"Now Cameron, do you want to stay for a Knight tradition?'

"No, he doesn't." I said quickly.

"What is the Knight tradition for birthdays?"

"You see..." James walking over to me and grabbing me. "Most families have birthday spanking, but however many years old Katie is, we tickle her. Would you care to join?" James said poking my sides making me squeal.

"Sure." He said going right for my stomach.

"No Cameron." I squealed as the rest of the guys joined in. After 16 minutes there were tears running down my cheeks, my chest was heaving up and down, and my sides hurt from laughing so much. Cameron had to go home.

"Happy birthday Katie. I'll call you before I go to bed ok?"

"Bye, Cameron. Thanks for everything today." I said kissing him. He waved as he drove away.

"Katie, do you want us to give you your presents?" Kendall asked me.

"Yes, where are they?"

"Go get changed into your pajamas and wait in your room." I ran up to my room and quickly changed. The guys came in a few minutes later. They each gave me a present to open. I got a new iPhone from Carlos, a pair of ice skates from Kendall, some shoes from Logan, and from James I got some stuffed animals that were super soft.

"Thanks guys."

"Your welcome, Katie." They each said kissing my forehead.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, this was the best birthday since my parents died.

* * *

**Ok so I don't know if it was any good. Please let me know in a review. Again I need some ideas.**

**Here are the links for the chapter**

**Car:http : slash slash c2 dot bp dot blogspot dot com / -6LdJ4 _1hxvE / T8Km1XTMrWI / AAAAAAAADRM / UHGf0-doeU4 /s1600 /31 - Audi - R8 - GT - Spyder -White dot jpg**

**Dress: http : Slash Slash www dot oyeahbridal dot com / media / catalog / product / s / e / sexy _ sweetheart _ sheath _ ruffle _ ruched _ beaded _ yellow _ shortmini _ homecoming _ dressesprom _ dresses _ under _ 200 _ hd - 216 dot jpg**

**Bracelet: http: slash slash www dot fantasyjewelrybox dot com / Images / ProductFull / 17316 - 4727 / designer - inspired - sterling - silver - toggle - heart - bracelet dot jpg**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	6. Prom

**Hey guys! This is really overdue, but this part of the year is a really tight schedule. I'm using my english time to do this. **

* * *

**Katie POV**

"Katie, we are going to be late." James yelled upstairs. I was going to see Michael again, because tonight is Junior prom. I'm a sophomore but Cameron's a junior so I get to go. He asked me in a way I will never forget.

_**Flashback **_

"Would everyone please meet in the auditorium. Thank you." My history class intercom said. Everyone then filed out of their classrooms. Once my friends and I reached the auditorium, I saw Colton waiting outside the doorway.

"Miss Katie." He said holding his arm out to escort me.

"Colton, what is going on?"

"You'll see. Now please come with me, Cameron is waiting." He moved his arm so I would take. I giggled and took his arm and my friends followed behind me. They were whispering stuff about how romantic Cameron was.

Colton walked me into the auditorium and there was a seat in the middle pulled out a little ways. Just to let you know since Christine left, a new girl Bree took her place. She was ten times worse than Christine. She already made a move on Cameron. She just got her schedule and then she saw him, she made her way over to him. She introduced herself and he was polite and introduced himself as well. I wasn't at school yet so he kept looking for me. She started to ask him out on a date and then I walked in the door. He excused himself and ran to me, he picked me up and swung me around then he gave me a kiss in midair and then walked me to my locker. She has been snobby toward me ever since. Anyway she was sitting in that chair.

"Excuse me, miss. That seat is for Miss Katie." Colton said as he walked me up to the front.

"It her name on it." I said rather rudely.

"As of a matter of fact it does. Turn around." She realized it did and ran back to Christine's old group. Colton turned around and bowed. "My lady." He laid his arm out toward the seat telling me to sit down. I sat down confused, while my friends gather around me.

"Thank you for coming everyone." William said coming out on the stage. "Katie, my little sister. I hope you enjoy this."

"What is going on?" I mouthed to him. He just smiled and disappeared behind the curtain. All of a sudden "It's Gonna Be Me" by *NSYNC started to play and the curtain started to rise. Cameron was in the front, behind him were his friends Dylan, William, Jordan and Aaron. They started to dance to the same moves as the music video. Everyone started to cheer. Toward the end of the song. Jordan, Dylan, Aaron, and William got on their knees in a line covering the shirts they had on under their jackets. Cameron stood behind them doing the same thing. Right before the chorus, when it slowly says "It's gonna gonna gonna, it's gonna be me." Guys pulled there shirt William had P, Jordan had R, Dylan had O, and Aaron had M. "It's gonna be me." Cameron jumped in front of the line and revealed his shirt which had a ? on it. The song stopped and he jumped off the stage with a bouquet of roses and got on one knee it front of me.

"Katie, will you go to prom with me." Cameron asked me. All the girls awed.

"Yes." He dropped the roses and picked me up to give me a kiss, then he gave me the rose.

_**End of Flashback **_

"Hold on Jamie. I have to grab my dress." I grabbed the dress the Camille, Jo and I picked out together. The boys still haven't seen it yet. I told them weren't allowed to until the Grand March. I grabbed it, then I decided to call the girls.

"Hello."

"Hey Camille."

"Hey Katie, whats up?"

"James is taking me to Michael's again. Could you and Jo meet me there? I still don't want the guys to see me yet."

"Of course, we are on our way right know." She hung up and I walked downstairs.

"Let's go Katie." James said holding the door open, motioning to the car.

"Nope." I said hoping out the "p".

"Why not? We are already late." James said.

"No, I called Michael back and I rescheduled my appointment."

"Okay, when is it?"

"No, your not coming. Jo and Camille are bringing me, because you guys aren't allowed to see me yet."

"Why?" All four of them whined.

"I want it to be a surprise." I heard a car horn beep, letting me know that Jo and Camille were here and ready to take me to Micheal's. "Gotta go." I said rushing out the door.

"Ready Katie?" Camille asked me.

"Yup, now hurry before the guys come." I said. Jo and Camille giggled and drove out of the driveway.

"Your gonna look beautiful tonight Katie. Cameron won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Jo said.

"Even though he can't already." Camille said.

"Camille!" Jo snapped.

"What? It's true, she's already beautiful. Tonight she is going to look like an angel." She said.

"It's like I'm not even here." I said.

"Sorry, have the guys seen the dress yet?" Jo asked me.

"Nope. They have no clue."

We pulled into the parking lot of Michael's. I walked in and was greeted by Michael with kisses on the each cheek. Since he was french and he is a good family friend, it didn't phase me.

"Katie, sweetheart. What are we doing with your hair this time?" He asked me eagerly.

"I still didn't pick it out. My brothers girlfriends did." I said motioning toward Jo and Camille.

"What are we doing with my beautiful princess Katie?" He started to call me that after he did my hair for coronation. Camille got to pick my hair, because Jo picked out my dress.

"You have amazing fashion sense. What are you doing with your life?" Michael asked.

"I'm working on becoming an actress." Camille said proudly.

"Well, if that doesn't work. I would hire you in a heartbeat." Michael told her. Camille smiled and agreed to his offer. Michael lead me to his chair and started to work on my hair. "Do you want her to see?" They looked at him confused.

"When James took me here, I wasn't allowed to see until after Michael was done." I explained to them. They nodded their heads in agreement. I groaned, I wanted to see if it was good or not. Also in case, I wanted to do my hair like that for school one day, I would know how to do it.

_1 hour later_

"Done." Michael said while spinning my chair to show me my hair. It was better than what James picked out for me. "Now off to Sam with make-up." He shooed me off to Sam.

"Hey Katie. Dress?" She asked me. She was my second outfit planner, she would take me out shopping for clothes and outfits sometimes. Jo ran out to get the dress for Sam. Sam smiled and did my make-up. She used light brown eyeshadow, a little mascara and eyeliner, some blush and foundation. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect Sam. Thank you."

"Know get your little adorable self into the dress, so we can take pictures." Sam told me.

"Yes, mother." I teased her. I quickly changed into my dress. Sam gave me a hug and showed me to the set they were going to use for my photo shoot. It was a white barn display with chipped paint. It was perfect. After about 15 photos. Jo and Camille rushed me over to Cameron's house.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them.

"No problem, honey. We will see you at the grand march with your brothers." Camille said as they drove off.

Cameron's mom or Michelle told me to meet her at the back door. She would sneak me up the top of the staircase and have me walk down. I walked to the back door.

"Katie, sweetheart. You are absolutely gorgeous." Michelle told me.

"Thank you." I replied. She brought me up to her room.

"Cameron are you ready?" She yelled.

"I think so, Katie is going to look like an angel." He replied. I blushed and looked away from Michelle.

"Oh, sweetie. He is perfect for you. Don't ever break his heart, okay." I nodded and she told Cameron to wait downstairs at the bottom of the staircase. "Hold on, let me fix a little something." She stated. She turned around to grabbed a tube of lip gloss. "Here sweetie. It looks like you forgot to put some on." She gave me the lip gloss, I tried to hand it back to her and she told me to keep it. I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, to the beginning of staircase.

I saw Cameron's mouth drop, in awe...I hope. His mom rushed down and started to take pictures of me, walking down the stairs. Cameron walked to the bottom of the staircase and took my hand and gently picked me up off the stage.

"Katie!" I heard someone squeal. I was hoping it wasn't Carlos, but he didn't know where Cameron lived, but who else could it be. I saw a little brown headed girl run toward me, then I blinked and she was in someone else's arms. It wasn't Cameron's dad or Colton, so who was this person? He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm Cameron's oldest brothers, Carter."

"I'm Katie." I replied as sweetly as I could.

"Oh, so you are the girl Cameron talks about constantly." He said flashing a smile at Cameron. This complement cause me to blush a very deep shade of red.

"Carter!" Cameron hissed.

"Well, I can see why. You are a beautiful young lady." He said.

"Why thank you. Is Jasmine your daughter?" I asked him, trying to steer the conversation away from me.

"My little princess." He told me kissing her cheek.

"Can I take a picture with you, Katie?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"Of course, honey." I told her with a smile and I held out my hand for her to take. She squirmed to get out of her dad's arms. She ran over to me and I knelt down to take a few pictures with her.

"Do I get to take pictures with you Jas?" Cameron asked her.

"I want pictures with both of you." She said sounding a little more confident than before. Cameron picked her up and rested her on his hip. Michelle took what felt lie a few hundred pictures.

"Well I should let you two, go have some fun." Michelle told us. Cameron took my hand and started to lead me out their front door.

"It was nice meeting you Katie." Carter told me.

"It was nice to Carter." I said quickly as Cameron shut the front door.

"I think my face is permanently stuck like this." Cameron said. Using his right hand to run over his cheeks.

"Well, I like you smiling." I told him.

"I like you smiling to, Katie. It's beautiful." He told me.

"Thanks. Should we get going?"

"Oh yeah! Come on." He walked me to his car and we drove to Prom.

Prom was pretty uneventful, well Cameron and I were named Prom King and Queen. Also my brothers were absolutely speechless when Cameron and I walked down the aisle from people to take pictures. The only boys I heard was, the football team. Cameron wasn't easy to embarrass before I was dating him. So his teammates think it's fun to embarrass him when I'm around, because he doesn't want to look like a fool in front of me. My brothers and I took thousands of pictures, I needed them with the whole entire gang also.

I got home at about 3 in the morning and I just laid down on my bed and fell asleep. Best Prom Ever!

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please let me know in a review. I also need ides. **

**Links:**

**Dress: http: slash slash www dot promgirl dot com slash shop slash dresses slash viewitem - PD745869 **

**Hair: http: slash slash data dot whicdn dot com slash images slash 28730955 slash affordable - wedding - hair - styles - 1 _ large . jpg**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	7. 1 Month Anniversary

**I'm sorry it's been so long. Basketball and school has kept me really busy. I had school cancelled yesterday because of freezing rain, so I got a lot done yesterday. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. **

* * *

**Katie POV**

Well it's Cameron and I's first month anniversary. I knew had something planned, but I wasn't going to stress over it.

I pulled on a orange camisole with a gray sweater that hung covered one shoulder, while it hung off the other, with a pair of American Eagle jeans grabbed my nikes and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Katie." James said as he kissed my head.

"Morning. What are you doing today?"

"Well the guys and I have to go to the studio for the day. What are you doing today?"

"Probably something with Cameron. It's our one month anniversary."

"Oh, how cute. You guys are officially one month. This calls for a celebration." He said trying to be a teenage girl. I shoved him out of my way so I could grab an apple.

"What calls for a celebration?" Carlos asked walking into the kitchen with a coffee mug.

"Katie and Cameron have been a couple for a month now!" James said with a girlie voice. Carlos smiled and joined in, pretending to be a teenage girl.

"You guys are dorks." I stated while rolling my eyes.

"I think you would've already known that Baby Sister." Kendall said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a apple from the basket on the island.

"I did, just I don't want them to forget it."

"Well what are they doing exactly?"

"Oh, I told James it was Cameron and I's one month anniversary, and he told Carlos and they started to act like that." Kendall just nodded like it was normal behavior.

"I'm happy for you Baby Sister." He told me as he kissed my head.

"Thank you. I'm surprised he hasn't picked someone else, yet."

"Why would he do that?"

"When we've hung out together at the mall, movies or school. I've seen other girls that are prettier then me check him out so, I'm just surprised he hasn't dumped me yet." As soon as I was done talking I was engulfed into Kendall's arms.

"Katie, don't ever think that okay. Cameron loves you for who you are ok, he wouldn't treat you this way if he didn't." I nodded my head understanding what he was saying and not wanting to talk about it anymore. "What are the two of you doing today then?"

"I have absolutely no clue, he didn't tell me." I pouted. My phone started to blast She's Not Afraid by One Direction. It was Cameron.

"Good Morning."

"Morning beautiful." He told me causing me to blush and head out of the kitchen so I wasn't harrassed by my brothers.

"How are you?"

"I'm perfect, especially because of today."

"Why would that be?"

"I have the most amazing girlfriend."

"Oh, really. Since we are bragging I have a pretty amazing boyfriend."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, he's perfect. Perfect body, smile, eyes, and heart. Oh yeah and hair."

"I want to meet him!" He wailed into the phone.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"He is such a baby." I said teasing him, for how he was acting over the phone.

"Oh, Katie. I swear if I was there, you would pay?"

"I'm not scared of you, I have my older brothers to protect me. I would be more worried about you."

"Point taken, anyway do you have any plans for today."

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, good. I'm actually about 20 minutes away from your house. I'm picking you up for a date."

"I don't know if I'll be ready in time." I whined.

"You will look beautiful no matter what."

"Okay, well I've got to go get ready." I told him hanging up.

"I'll see you soon love." I then be lined for my room and I ran into Logan.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Cameron's on his way here to pick me up for a date. I need to get ready."

"Why you already look amazing."

"I don't have any make-up on, so move." I said trying to push Logan out of the way, but failed since I was a lot smaller than him.

"Katie, you need to put any make-up on, you are beautiful without it." Logan stated sweetly.

"Cameron has never seen me without make-up, so I need to put it on so he doesn't see what I actually look like."

"I will let you do what you want, but remember you look beautiful without it."

"Whatever you say Logie." I said as I ran into my room and sat down at my vanity. I grabbed my make-up box. I applied some brown eyeshadow to give me that shady look, eyeliner, mascara and cover up. I grabbed a drawstring bag with swim stuff, incase Cameron brought me to a beach. I ran downstairs to find Cameron in the living room with the guys.

"Hey Katie, are to go?" Cameron asked me.

"Yup, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I poked my tongue out at him, reminding him I'm not good with patience. He slowly walked over to me and poked my cheek, causing me to smile. "We should get going. Nice catching up with you guys." He nodded toward my brothers as he took my hand and walked us out the door. He held the door open for me and shut it behind me. When he climbed in and started the car, A thousand years by Christiana Perri came on. Right away Cameron turned toward me and started to sing it for me. I wanted to try and sing, but he put a finger on my lips telling me to be quiet.

"Katie, that song is how I feel about you." I mentally awwed. He was the sweetest guy.

"Where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest. "Hey know. Don't be like that. I wouldn't plan anything you don't like to do." He was right, he had paid attention to all the little things I liked. Most guys don't do that, you know. They pick out the big things you like, but the little things for girls are more meaningful and important. A few minutes later, we pulled up to a roller-rink. I used to go to these all the time with my dad, before he you know...passed.

"I didn't know there was a roller-rink in LA. I would've dragged the guys every weekend."

"Well, I asked around. I didn't think there was one either." I grabbed his hand and dragged him in. I was so excited to roller skate again, actually I wanted to roller blade, let's hope they have some.

We got our skates and headed out to the rink. Animal by Conor Maynard came on and I took off.

"Hey, get back here you." Cameron yelled from behind me. I skated faster since he was chasing me. He finally caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist. I squealed and tried to skate away, but I ended up just pulling him along with me. He squeezed my hip bones and I curled up into a ball, causing us both to fall on the floor. We sat there and laughed for a while, just staring into each other eyes.

"Katie, don't leave without me. Some douche bag could come and skate with you, or even worse hit on you."

"Oh, Cameron. Always so protective." I said putting my hand on his bicep. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey, your mine. Nobody else's." He said before he gave a sweet kiss. "We should get back to the fun and skate."

"So kissing me isn't fun?"

"No of course not. You are the best kisser in the world," He winked at me,causing me to blush. "We can kiss whenever we want, only it's not everyday we get to roller skate." I shrugged and got up. He took my hand and we skated around for awhile before we left. We pulled into my driveway.

"That's was fun. Thanks for today Cameron."

"It's not over yet. I'm spending the evening with my beautiful girlfriend and her brothers." I groaned that could only mean one thing. "Do you want me to go home?"

"No of course not. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"You guys always gang up on me somehow."

"That's part of the fun. Don't worry, I will always team up with you against them." He replied by kissing me cheek. We walked into the house and right away we heard the arguing from the game room. We snuck up to my room and camped out. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Cam, hide." I said.

"Why?"

"My brothers are coming." He quickly ran into my closet. Kendall and James came into my room.

"Did Cameron behave himself, baby sister?" James asked.

"Of course. You know him. Can he come over for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely, we like the little dude." Kendall replied.

"Okay good. He's already here." I said as he walked out of my closet. James and Kendall looked at each other and grinned then looked at me. I bolted out of my room, leaving the boys behind. I heard the footsteps behind me, I was dodging all the corners and finally started to run down the steps. I saw Logan and Carlos waiting at the bottom with the same look Kendall and James had. I jumped over the railing. Those years of cheerleading and gymnastics pays off every once and a while. I dashed out the back door to the yard. I quickly found a tree to climb up. All five boys weren't far behind me. I got up the tree right as they stepped outside.

"Where is she?" Carlos yelled.

"How are we supposed to know." My three other brothers yelled back. They looked around the entire yard. Cameron was right at the bottom of the tree I was hiding in. He looked up and saw me. He smirked and I begged him not to call me brothers.

"I found her." Cameron yelled. James was the first to get to the tree, he started to climb up. I tried to think of the fastest way to get out of there. I turned around to see if there was a escape route, but I was to late. James grabbed me and brought me down to the ground. I was kicking and screaming to put me down, but he had a pretty good grip on me. He handed me over to Kendall, who carried me back into the living room.

"You little sneak. You brought Cameron over without asking permission. This calls for some kind of punishment." He grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back then held my legs in place by crossing his over mine. "Cameron would you like to do the honers?" I was twisting and turning to get out of Kendall's grip.

"It would be my pleasure." He said walking toward me slowly with his hands in front of him. "Katie, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" I shook my head. "First I'm going to pinch your ribs." Which he did for a while, releasing a few giggles from my lips. "Then, I'm going to slowly trail my fingers down your sides." Leasing a few more giggles that were a little louder. "Lastly I'm going to use all ten of my fingers to tickle your lovely stomach." I started to laugh and squirm to get out of Kendall's grip to get away from Cameron fingers. A little while later, Kendall let me go.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Logan asked me.

"Yes, I will never bring Cameron home, without a heads up." I replied. Logan kissed the top of my head.

"Good answer. Now bring your boyfriend to the kitchen, so we can have a feast." I grabbed Cameron's hand and lead him to the kitchen. Today was perfect, nothing could have gone better.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? How am I doing since I've been out of the writing phase for a while? **

**Please feel free to leave me a idea for the next chapter in a review...I really need one**

**Link for Katie's Outfit:**

**http : slash slash media - cache - ec6 dot pintrest dot com slash upload/154529830935570282_hV7Hxw6v_**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	8. Busted

**I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I didn't have a really good idea until just this Sunday. Please send me any requests you guys have. I will try and update once a month or something, I will try to update sooner and faster. **

"Katherine Alexis Knight! Come downstairs this minute." Carlos yelled. I had a bad feeling about this. My grades have slipped a little since I started dating Cameron. I pulled out my headphones and jogged downstairs to the office. "Do you mind explaining what this is all about Katherine?" Carlos said sternly.

"My grades."

"What happened?"

"I can't focus. I missed one day from school and I am completely lost."

"Then we will get you a tutor and you aren't allowed to see Cameron until your grades are up again."

"What! That isn't fair." I screamed.

"I'm sorry Katie. Although the guys and I think that is another reason your grades have been slipping."

"I can't believe this." I said storming out of the room. I stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of chocolate to eat out my feelings. James walked in and gave me a confused look.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm eating out my feelings." I replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't see Cameron, until my grades are up."

"I wish I could help you, but it seems since you've been dating him. You have focused more on him than on schoolwork." I let out a big sigh, I knew he was right.

"Okay." I said grabbing some chocolate and headed up to my room to start on late work. When I reached my room my phone vibrated.

**Hey babe, I have a date planned for us. Meet me at the park at 7. Love you.**

Great. Just what I needed. The day I get grounded Cameron has a date planned. Seriously the dates he plans are the most creative dates a guy has probably ever planned for a girl. Last time we went on a date he took me out rollerskating and to Safe Haven for a late Valentines Day.

**I will meet you outside my gates. Love you more :). **

Now the trick was to sneak out without my brothers knowing. I sat down at my study and worked on homework until my phone vibrated at six. Telling me to get ready for my date. I picked out a soft blue dress with simple brown egyptian sandals.

**I'm waiting outside. Can't wait winky face* **

He was such a hopeless romantic, don't get me wrong I totally love it. I jumped off my balcony and made a break for the gate. Once I got close enough, I walked simply so Charles wouldn't suspect anything.

"Where are we going tonight, Ms. Knight?"

"I have a date with Cameron."

"Oh, young love. How sweet." I rolled my eyes in response and he opened the gate. As planned Cameron's car was waiting outside the gate for me. I got in and was greeted with a kiss.

"You like beautiful as always." I felt my face get red. He loved to make me blush and tease me all the time. I hid my face in my hands. "Hey now. I need to see my beautiful girl's beautiful face." This caused my face to grow about ten times more red.

"Cameron." I whined.

"What? I love how I can make you blush."

"I don't." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I love you."

"Ok." He said unconvinced.

"Where are we going."

"Well I was thinking a picnic on the beach the a moonlight walk along the beach."

"Perfect."

_**2 hours later**_

I tiptoed up to the door, opened it and quietly shut it. I then heard someone clear their throat.

"Where have you been." I heard Kendall asked me. I slowly turned around and found all four of my brothers standing there with their arms crossed across their chests. I got busted and I was screwed.

"Out." I simply replied.

"Out where?" Carlos said taking a step toward me.

"I was out with Cameron, studying." I said hoping they would buy it.

"No you weren't all your schoolwork is still sitting in your room. Untouched I might add." Logan stated. I mentally reminded myself to lock my door when I left the house.

"I'm sorry ok."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Katie." James simply said. "You know what that means right?" I shook my head. "Well first you are staying home until your grades are up. You can't use your phone," He said holding out his hand, I turned off my phone and gave it to him. "No TV or computer unless supervised by us." I nodded knowing that I deserved. I sheepishly walked up to my room and showered. I grabbed blue flannel print pajamas pants and a navy blue shirt that was one of my brothers old ones. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in I said quietly." I was suddenly hugged from behind, but it didn't feel like Cameron.

"Goodnight Katie." James said before he kissed the top of my head. I shrugged as I went to go and sit on my bed. James sat down next to me. "Katie-bug, I'm sorry about everything. Are you mad at us?" I shook my head. "Then why aren't you talking? You don't talk to us when you are mad at us." I shrugged my shoulders. I just didn't like how I couldn't talk to Cameron until my grades were up. I wasn't talking because I was grounded, it was because I couldn't talk or see my best friend for 2 weeks. "Are you going to talk to me, or am I going to have to do it by force?" I didn't answer him. So he picked me up with my back pressed against his abs and chest. He started to spin around, I couldn't help but giggle. They used to do this all the time when I was younger.

"Stop, James." He stopped and set me down. "The guys and I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, James. Don't worry." I told him.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." He told me as he kissed my forehead. He picked me up bridal style, placed me on my bed and tucked me in.

**Lame ending. Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know in a review. **

**Love always,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


End file.
